Jo's Games with Meg
by bravd
Summary: Somewhere over the years, Sei decided to retire from Bai Lan and Amy followed her example. Jo remains in charge with Bai Lan, her toughness only increasing. Through time she gets used to always getting what she wants and when a new woman is hired, she obliges the red haired to play along her sexual games. But games have a way of developing their own way.
1. Forcing Meg into pleasure

Note: I own nothing other than my ideas.

I warn you this is a rather sexual story, written in detail, so if you are not into this, please stop reading. Other than that, enjoy!

Yes, she was beautiful. Her long, red hair fell in waves around her curves, wrapping her body only to increase the perfect line of her silhouette. Jo smirked looking at the images of the surveillance camera, Amy had installed long before she had left. She thanked in her mind the once young girl for the detailed zooming of the cameras and picked up her phone.

"Bring her in…the new one" she said through her phone and hung up.

She placed her feet on the desk of her office and puffed the short strands of her silver hair out of her eyes. It didn't take long for the door to open and for her to enter.

Jo let her wait. She just made her stay in the middle of her office, a little bit confused while she lingered her eyes over the new employ. She aimed for that subtle blush that finally rose in the woman cheeks, and seeing it, she grinned.

"Take a sit" Jo finally said and the woman did as told. "Obedient, I like that".

"Excuse me?" the woman asked still neutral.

"Nothing. So, Meg, right?"

"Yes. But I don't think I know who you are…"

"Lately head of everything you see around you. Let's say it was passed to me. I am impressed how you handle your guns and from what my team said you did a pretty good job until now."

"Thank you…"

"So, Meg, where do you come from? Tell me a little bit of you" Jo smirked almost incapable of hiding her reasons. She had read the file, she knew everything about her.

"Well…I…there is not much to say. I needed a job, I can handle guns and assassins, that's pretty much everything" she looked down at her hands. The flaming eyes of the woman seemed to bore directly into her and she wasn't about to reveal her whole past.

"They told me you asked for a room or a place to sleep?"

"Yes, I changed towns."

"Is that it?"

"What else?" she looked up.

"I think you might have gotten the wrong idea. We might look like mercenaries to you, but the truth it we are not. And we certainly don't hire fugitives."

"They told me I don't need a contract for this and that it doesn't matter…" she quickly said.

"They were wrong" Jo interrupted her.

"Look, whatever you have learned about me, it's a lie! I work hard and I can do a good job!"

Jo felt the need to laugh, it was almost too easy. But then again she liked it easy. She stood up, walking towards Meg, stopping in front of her and supporting her body on the desk. She looked down at the woman and her tight tank top.

"I like you" she suddenly said.

"Thank you…I guess" Meg said confused.

"And maybe I can find a way to keep you here, but nothing is for free in life".

"You can decrease my salary if this is where we are going."

"No, that's not it. I really don't care about money; it's not a problem here."

"I don't think I understand…"

"Don't play dumb, you are not."

"Do you want me to work more?"

"Yes."

"Then give me another job and…" Meg felt yet again confused.

Jo placed her finger under Meg's chin and raised her head.

"You are very beautiful and I like beautiful women" she smirked again.

"Are you…"

"What? Asking you to sleep with me? Oh, I am asking much more of that. I am asking you to please me, to be obedient to my fantasies and to enjoy it. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can…" her eyes turned cold. "But I am not sure I want to".

Meg pushed her chair away and stood up. She walked to the door, but found it locked.

"Gadgets" Jo winked as the woman turned towards her. "It's a pity such a talent desires to leave us. And I don't like competition, so I won't let you work in any other place. Besides those years of prison will pass easy."

Meg growled, her blood rushing through her body. She jumped at Jo in and desperate attempt, but the woman caught her arm and pushed her down on the desk.

"Don't be silly" Jo laughed whispering into Meg's ear.

Meg struggled in vein, Jo just held her pushed to the desk with her back up.

"I don't know why you are making such a big fuss about it. And if you get to prison, I am sure it will be much worse than this."

"You make me regret my decision of coming here, more than anything I have ever done!" Meg growled again.

"I didn't ask you about regrets, I asked if you will do it or not!"

"Fine!" she whispered even more annoyed.

"Much better" Jo said letting her go.

She sat back down on her chair.

"So? What do you want?" the red haired beauty flamed.

"I hope your passion turns out to be hot as your temper. For now I want you to take your clothes off. All of them."

Meg blinked and sighted long. She started undressing, taking every piece of clothing she had on. She finally remained naked under Jo's eyes, who wasn't hiding her lust. She looked at Meg long, making sure not to miss and inch of her skin, enjoying what she was seeing. Meg's big and firm breasts were just a bonus.

"Turn" she said and Meg sighted again and did as told. "Nice" Jo's eyes enjoyed the view. "That's all you can get dressed now."

Meg looked surprised at the woman, but hurried to gather her clothes.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore sounds of angriness or displeasure. You will do as I say and you will like. Don't worry about nonsense, I won't hurt you. But I will enjoy you. Also, as long you belong to me, you will not sleep with any other woman and definitely no men. And of course take care of your body, make sure your skin always looks as good as it does now. And by the way I like lace, the color is your option. Got it?" Jo said to Meg, like she was talking about her preferences in food. "I want you at 9 in my room. You can go now, do your job."

Meg blinked a few times and rushed out of the room.

It was 9 sharp when Meg knocked at Jo's room. She entered finding the woman cleaning her guns. She put them away and turned to Meg. She was wearing a long, silky robe, white.

"I see you are starting to get what I want" Jo said and pulled a chair in front of the bed. She sat down and made a sign for Meg to approach.

"Take off your clothes and sit on the bed. Lie down."

Meg wasn't wearing anything under her robe, so she put it away and laid on the bed, waiting.

"Open your legs" Jo said.

"You are not going to make it easy for me, aren't you?"

"Of you would just relax, you would actually come to enjoy all this" Jo stood up and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat back down.

Meg tried not sighting when her legs parted. She stared at the ceiling as she felt Jo's flaming eyes on her.

"I want you to touch yourself. Caress yourself. Bring yourself to pleasure and then pleasure yourself completely."

"While you watch?" Meg asked almost scared.

"No, while I take a shower. Of course while I watch. As I said relax and explore that lustful body of yours."

"It doesn't come on command you know!"

"That is why I want you to take your time".

Meg rubbed her forehead. She bit her lip as her palm wondered over her shoulders and she closed her eyes, imagining she was alone, trying to make Jo disappear. She cupped her breasts and as she touched her nipples they hardened even more. And then she heard Jo make a pleased sound and realized she was watched. But it didn't scare her anymore; on the contrary it aroused her. She rubbed her thighs as she touched her lips, her right hand went between her legs, she parted them again and slowly touched the inner part of her thighs. Her finger slid over her clitoris, she moaned as she felt it and slowly slipped a finger in her vagina. She felt her own heat and Jo's eyes on her wetness and she pushed faster in herself. She rubbed her clitoris again and stroked both of her breasts as her moans gained in volume. Slowly she entered another finger and arched her back at the pleasure she gained. Her left hand squeezed the sheets and she pressed a last time as her body was filled with pleasure. She relaxed her back and tried catching her breath.

"Beautiful" Jo said pleased. She stood up and poured another glass of wine, handing it to Meg. She took a big sip out of it, feeling the alcohol go right into her blurred mind.

Jo sat back and waited for Meg to come to herself. She enjoyed the woman in her bed.

"Again" she said as Meg calmed down.

"Again?!" Meg asked believing she heard wrong.

"Again. I want to see you again." Jo stood up and took the glass from Meg's hand.

Meg sighted shortly, making sure Jo wouldn't hear her. She turned on her front, making sure her face was hidden. This time she rubbed her body on Jo's silky sheets helping herself with the material. She enjoyed the touches on her already hot skin and raised her bottom giving Jo an even better sight. Her fingers slipped much more easily and to Meg's big surprise she came even harder and faster. She collapsed exhausted and somehow annoyed.

Finally she turned around just to meet Jo's slick look. Her face was lustful and grieving, her desire very strong. Jo stood up and approached, Meg froze.

"You surprise me, Meg. I didn't expect you to give so much in the first night. This is going to be much better than I have expected it" she licked her lip as she said the words.

She handed Meg the robe.

"Now go rest, this will be all for tonight".

Meg looked surprised at Jo and quickly put her robe on. She approached the door and stopped.

"Good night, Jo" she whispered.

"Sleep well, my beautiful amazon" the woman said as she winked.

Meg left and rushed to her room. She met a guard outside who grinned at her.

"What are you looking at?" she said annoyed pulling the robe even more on her cleavage. She walked angry to her room, angry that she had aroused to easily when Jo had demanded her. She swore in her head, naming Jo in every possible way.

Jo sat back on her chair putting her glass away and taking Meg's in her hand. She drank of it, following the trace Meg's lips left on the glass. She smiled pleased.


	2. Getting Closer

Two days passed and Meg didn't hear from Jo. She followed her duty, catching various criminals. As she finished her mission for the day she turned to leave with the man in handcuffs, but almost bumped into Jo.

"I'll take over from here, I need a word with the guy" Jo said looking at Meg. "Good job" she said to the whole team.

Two gorillas from behind Jo grabbed the man and pushed him back to the ally.

"Go" Jo said to Meg's team, but caught the wrist of the red haired woman making her stop. She waited for the other to be out of sight and pushed Meg to the wall. Her hand slipped along the woman's waist and she pressed her body on Meg. She closed her eyes pleased, supporting her other hand next to Meg's head.

"Did you think of me these days?"

"No…" Meg lied.

"No?" Jo smirked. "Not a bit?" her finger went over the material on Meg's blouse. She felt the woman's chest rise as she wondered her hands through them.

"Maybe…" Meg whispered.

"I think it's time for me to taste you" she approached Meg's face even more.

Her lips kissed Meg long and slowly. She sucked on Meg's lips making the woman offer her mouth and got drunk on her scent. The kiss gained in passion and even if Meg wasn't moving and inch she felt her knees weaken. Her hands found the wall and soon Jo pulled away. She stroked Meg's cheeks with two of her fingers and walked away.

"Ok, we can go" Meg managed saying without her voice trembling as she entered the car.

They reached the mansion in which most used to work and live. Meg took her weapons off and stretched her back.

"Pay time" one of the guards approached her and handed her an envelope.

"Thanks, Jake" she said opening the envelope and counted the money. But then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing…" Meg's voice lowered. "Is Jo back yet?"

"Yes, just entered her office."

Meg walked the long hallways and entered the room without knocking.

"What's this?" she asked putting the envelope on the desk.

"That is your paycheck" Jo replied.

"There is much more money in it than we agreed on. Are you now paying me for my …extra services? Is this a way for you to make me truly feel like a whore?"

Jo puffed short and looked up at the woman.

"First of all Meg, you are supposed to knock before entering my office. And wait for a reply. Second of all I am entitled to pay you whatever I wish and for whatever I consider" she stood up and approached Meg. "But this was not for your services, it was for your job. Believe me, if I want you to feel like a whore, I have other ways in doing that. Don't act like a spoiled brat and don't start victimizing yourself, because I truly don't like that" her palm grabbed Meg's chin. She lowered her other hand between Meg's legs and unzipped her jeans.

"Jo, wait, not now please" Meg said trying to pull away."

"You're mine whenever I want you too" Jo's voice was cold. She pushed Meg on the desk turning her on her front, slipping her hand inside the woman's pants. Her right hand went into Meg's hair, slowly pulling on it while she slipped her finger into Meg. The red haired moaned and fussed her body, the touch was a little too rough.

"Jo…" she tried calling out.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry, ok? She said a little angry."

"Too late" Jo smirked, but her moves slowed, her hand moving skilled all around Meg's intimate parts. She aroused the woman and then pulled away before Meg could fulfill her pleasure. Meg rose from the desk, confused, looking a little bit messy.

"I have a meeting now. Go" Jo said. "And think next time before you speak".

Meg closed her jeans and pulled her hair in order and just as she was about to leave the office, a knock came from the door, a woman entering. She looked with red eyes at Meg, recalling her somehow of Jo and then turned her attention on the silver haired woman.

"New acquisition?" the woman asked as she sat down.

Meg exited embarrassed as she truly didn't want to hear the answer. She walked to her room, entered the shower. It looked like she was about to cry, but instead of that she frowned again, angry and annoyed. She cleaned her body and as she did so, the touched on her skin aroused her. She hit the wall with her whist, not understanding how she could hate Jo so much and also be so aroused by her. Meg left the shower, dressed and walked to the shooting and training area in the basement. She grabbed a gun and started shooting on the target again and again. Hours passed and it didn't seem she was about to finish soon. Her mind was finally emptied and she desired to keep it like that.

"If this would be a regular training area and not one over developed, I would say you are consuming all our ammunition" Jo approached sometime late, stopping next to Meg, looking at the target.

"And I would tell you, I can pay the costs from my extra on my paycheck. After all if I want to keep doing such a good job in catching criminals, I do have to train" Meg said.

"Continue" Jo said as she supported her back on the wall and crossed her arms on front of her chest. She watched Meg for a while, but as the woman felt the flaming red eyes on her again, it became harder to concentrate. She missed the target a few times and placed her gun down, growling.

"So you lost your concentration?" Jo smirked pleased.

"I have been shooting for a few hours, my hands got tired" Meg said.

Jo laughed pleased.

"I like it how you try hiding the fact that you are as attracted to me as I am to you" she said approaching Meg. Her hand slipped around Meg's waist again and she raised the woman's head by her chin. "Face it, Meg and this will all become much easier. You will give yourself to me freely."

She kissed Meg's lips again and looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"You asked of me not to tell what I think, so I won't answer this question".

"I asked of you to think before you speak, not to lie to me. Besides I told you I want you ready whenever I wish for it, so you asking me to stop in my office wasn't what I have expected of you."

"I am not a machine."

"Have I done something unpleasant to you until now?"

"No…"

"Well, don't make me!" Jo frowned and pushed the woman away. She walked away leaving Meg stare after her.

That night Meg knocked at Jo's dormitory.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"If you wish to" Jo sighted, still somehow annoyed.

"You said you wanted to know what I think. Well, I am fucking scared! I don't even understand what I am, because mistress would be too much and usually she has rights. I have to be and do whatever you want me to and whenever you want me to. You…blackmailed me to do this."

Jo smiled amused. She approached Meg, making the woman take a step behind.

"Because I really wanted you and I get what I want. No, I don't have scruples so believe I won't feel once bad for blackmailing you. What you are? Well besides your job, you are here to give me pleasure. Actually blackmailing you was a good thing as so I can ask of you anything and you can't refuse it. I like that."

"It sounds to me like I am your slave…"

"If you want to call it that" Jo grabbed Meg, raised her from the ground and placed her on the bed "it's fine with me" she said as she unbuttoned Meg's sleeveless shirt. She covered the woman's mouth with her lips, opened her bra and looked at Meg's breasts. Slowly she wondered her finger over the round shape, over her nipples, hardening them. She lowered her face and her tongue played along Meg's breasts, making the red haired moan and grab the sheets with her palms. She felt the ache between her thighs again and desperately wished for Jo to touch her there, but the silver haired woman was teasing her, too busy with her breasts, her shoulders, even her back. Her hands were all over Meg's upper body, she was naked, but her jeans remained untouched.

Meg took the liberty to try and undress Jo. She did it with shivering hands, fearing at every moment that Jo would stop her and mock her for it. When she touched the woman's skin, she felt her mind blur completely, her hands wondered all around Jo's back and arms. Meg heard a zipper, but it wasn't hers. Jo lifted her upper body, undoing her jeans and Meg bit her lip placing her palms above Jo's hands.

"Let me, please" Meg whispered and Jo looked pleased at her. She managed taking the pretty tight jeans off, fast and Jo laid on her back. Meg touched the woman thighs, lowering her head, feeling a hand in her hair. Her lips opened Jo and her tongue tasted the sweet arousal of the woman. Her heart pounded as she hoped she would be able to please the woman, it was her only desire at the moment. She heard Jo moan and felt the hands in her hair, pulling on it, playing with it. Meg felt the contraction of the orgasm and sighted relieved and content. She pulled away wanting to give Jo some space, but the woman climbed over her pretty soon.

"Meg, Meg, Meg, it seems to me that you are much more skilled than I had expected" the corner of her lip went up. I will make you mine now and you will give yourself to me, with this we seal our contract" Jo whispered into Meg's ear as her hands finally lowered between the woman's thighs.

She was wet and Jo liked that. Slowly she entered her and Meg bit her lip. She closed her eyes feeling the pushes and strokes in her, the thumb on her clitoris, making her go insane. Jo's lips were on one of her nipples, but her eyes observed Meg fully.

"Who do you belong to, Meg?" the silver haired finally asked, but Meg just moaned. "I can do this all night, until you give in to me."

Meg grabbed the sides of the bed as Jo changed the rhythm, going faster. But Jo's other hand clutched Meg's arms pulling them over the woman's head.

"Look at me" Jo demanded and Meg opened her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Yes…" Meg whispered.

"Should I stop?"

"No, please don't."

"Are you mine, Meg?"

"Yes, Jo I am yours I am only yours. I don't care what I am, your whore, your slave, whatever you want me I will be."

"Very well, don't forget you are only mine, you please me" Jo concluded knowing exactly sealing Meg's words with a scream, a fulfillment of her pleasure.

She fell over Meg and embraced the woman's back, while Meg went totally blank. It took her a few minutes to come to herself, remember where she was and who was embracing her. Jo finally pulled away and in matters of seconds fell asleep. Meg looked at her, kissed the woman's shoulder, dressed and left the room.

She was under the shower and she still felt Jo all over her. Meg touched the skin on her arms and, without noticing, smiled.


	3. Paris and Jake

Author's note: Ok, so I couldn't just write a sexual story there had to be some action in it. Still, even if preoccupied Jo finds a way to calm her mind and that, as usual, involves Meg's body.

That morning she was even more hungry than the usual. Jake entered and poured Meg a cup of coffee, sitting in front of her.

"I have strict orders to take you shopping" he said amused.

"Shopping? For what?" Meg frowned.

"Clothes of course. We are leaving the continent, a new task. All of us and Jo said you will need some fancy clothes. I, for example, need a suite so I thought we could help each other?"

"Where? Where are we going?" Meg froze.

"Paris, the city of love".

"Oh, ok…as long as it's not the states."

"So, will you help me out? I do have to drive you so I thought we could shop together."

"Sure" Meg smiled short.

Meg looked around at the dresses, her eyes widening. The drive was short and soon both entered an elegant boutique.

"Jake…" she said nervous.

"What?"

"This is…absurdly expensive."

"Don't worry the boss is paying. She said three dresses, two casual, one for the evening. It's always harder with you ladies, I need only one suite. Oh, well, and two shirts and two ties" the man rubbed his head.

Meg looked at his worn out jeans and the rocker t-shirt.

"Well, I guess Black Sabbath t-shirts aren't that hip in fancy France. By the way where are you from?" she asked walking through the suits.

"Great Britain. You don't really have to wear a suite there to make a good impression, people dress as they like, making it more colorful."

"Your clothes are anything else than colorful" the woman smiled amused. "Here, this looks good" she pulled out a dark, grey costume.

He crooked his nose.

"Come on you will look great in it. And here…a white shirt and black tie for the evening. During the day…grey tie"

"It feels like I am getting married" he took the suite in his hands.

"May I help you?" a woman appeared from behind the counter.

"Yes, I would like to try this on. Could you find me the right size?"

"Of course".

Meg left Jake with the shop keeper and returned to the dresses. She picked three and went to the fitting room. On her way there she passed some elegant lingerie and stopped. She picked up a black corset and straps.

"Meg?" Jake called her name. "I changed…"

"Just a second" Meg said arranging the olive dress on her body. It was long, elegant and she could definitely make a good impression in it, even at the opera from Vienna. At new year's day. She came out of her fitting room and looked at Jake in his suite.

"Well, that's more like it. It really suits you. But the beard…"

"Oh, no, don't mess with my beard!" he waved his hands around.

"I am not saying to get it all off, but at least arrange it a little. Right now it looks like you have a cactus stuck to your face. Come on, look into the mirror."

She pulled the man in front of a big mirror.

"Oh, wow…"he whispered.

"You see?"

"No, I mean you…and me, I guess it gives me some class."

The shop keeper approached.

"You make a very beautiful couple and the clothes suite you both".

"No, we are not…ahm, ok I have to still try some clothes on" Meg said and vanished in her fitting room. Jake shrugged at the shopkeeper, smiling shyly.

They both reached the mansion pretty soon.

"So will you help me with the beard?" Jake asked Meg.

"That's an unspoken territory my friend, I am afraid it will bite if I try touching it."

"Oh, come on, please!" he laughed. Look it doesn't bite" he grabbed Meg's hand pressing her palm on his face.

"Ok, ok" Meg pulled her hand away. I will drop this off and come to your room. By the way, where is Jo?"

"We will meet her directly at the airport tomorrow morning" he said entering.

"Isn't she returning for the night?"

"No, she sometimes spends it somewhere else. A few times a months."

"I see…" Meg said, thinking where the silver haired was escaping her nights.

Meg dropped her bags in her room and after arranging the dresses on in the closet she went to Jake's room. He handed her the razor and foam.

"Sincerely I have no idea what I am doing" she rubbed her forehead and placed the foam on the parts of his face she considered needed to be shaved. "So how many days in Paris?"

"Two or three, I don't know yet."

"And what are we doing there?"

"Jo said she will instruct us on the way there. So I have no clue."

"I see…"

"Why are you so afraid of America?"

"I don't like it" she concluded shortly.

"But you are American."

"And does that mean I have to like it?"

"I never heard anyone hating the place where they came from. I mean, usually people wish to at least visit it."

"Do you have to put so many questions?" Meg smiled.

"Sorry…I didn't realize it bothered you talking about it."

"How did you end up working for Jo?"

"Oh, I didn't work for Jo at first, I worked for Sei. Let's say I have been passed on when she decided to retire from it and leave it all to Jo."

"So this Sei…she put up Bai Lan?"

"No, it was her grandfather. He passed away many years ago. Sei remained in charge for a while, but then she said she desired a regular life. She still works with Jo from time to time, when our boss needs advise or help, or just a good word."

"Is Sei old?"

"No, not at all. A few years older than Jo."

"I see" Meg said wondering if Sei was the one Jo visited in the nights she would spend out. "There you go, wash your face.

"Thank you" Jake said touching Meg's waist. He looked her long in the eyes and stood up, heading for the sink. He washed his face and looked into the mirror.

"Looks good" Meg said.

"Do you like it? Do you like me this way?" he asked approaching Meg a little.

"Yes, it suits you."

"Let's grab some coffee what do you think?"

"Sorry, I have an errand to run."

"Oh, ok, another time then. But you have to promise it" he winked.

Meg nodded shortly and left the room. She put her leather jacket on and exited the building, deciding to walk. Her mission was easy, she had to pick up a package and deliver it. She soon entered a big office building and was lead to the last level. She knocked at a door and entered, surprising as she met the red eyes of the woman who had visited Jo a few days ago.

"Ah, Meg, you brought my package" the woman said taking the little box from Meg's hands. Did you have any problem with it?"

"No, not at all…" Meg said.

"Good. I see Jo's connections are as good as they used to be. Take a sit" she said opening the box and taking a USB flash out. She placed in her laptop and sat at her office.

Which, by the way, was a very big office. Meg looked around, trying to guess the woman's job. She didn't get the company's name; it was the only level unnamed. She had gotten the chance to read the woman's first name on the door: Maria. She couldn't recall the family name, but somehow it seemed it wasn't that important.

"So how long have you've been working for Jo?"

"A few weeks."

"Do you like it?"

"It pays the bills."

"It keeps you out of jail."

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know everything about you, that Jo does" she smiled slick at Meg.

"Do you work for Bai Lan?"

"No, but I work with Bai Lan. We have a good collaboration, I own a lot to them. Especially Jo and Sei. You know, Jo and I grew up together."

"Friends since childhood?"

"Better said foes. But that changed years ago. Now we have each other's backs. Ok, here you go" she handed Meg the USB. Give this to Jo and until you do always wear it on you. It has a string, put it over your neck and under your blouse."

Maria watched Meg carefully as she did as told and Meg wondered if all red eyes had to stare at her chest like that. She stood up.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you. Send Jo my love" she turned back to her computer.

Meg left the room and the office, very unpleased.

It was pretty early when the two cars reached the airport. The small, personal plane was already waiting and as they got up, Jo was sitting in a chair, reading the paper. Looking at her and all the other guards, Meg was happy that she had opted for a little black dress she had in her closet. Even Jo had dropped the jeans and top, for a pair of black trousers and a more elegant shirt.

"Meg, sit in front of me" Jo said, her eyes still in her paper.

Everybody sat down and the plane flew away soon. A stewardess handed water and Jo a glass of champagne.

"Thank you sweetheart" the silver haired woman winked making the stewardess slightly blush. "Jake, come over here."

The man stood up and approached. Jo put her paper back and observed him.

"You look pretty fancy, don't you? I see you have decided to arrange that bush on your face. Who helped you?"

"Meg picked up the suite and arranged my beard as I had no idea how to. And you know my tastes in clothes, they resume to AC/DC t-shirts."

"So Meg helped you?" Jo looked neutral at the red haired woman.

"Yes…"

"That was a rhetorical question" she said and a long pause followed. "Looks good" she concluded. "So, we will land in Paris in about 8 hours. I have a dinner and Meg will accompany me. Jake and Paul, the two of you will sit at the bar keeping an eye opened. Just in case. Tomorrow you all have the day off until the evening, when we will meet in my room for further indications. Oh besides you" she looked at Meg, "you don't have the day off. Any questions?"

None was asked.

"You're still here standing?" Jo asked Jake.

"You never told me to sit…"

"Do I also have to tell you when to use the bathroom?" she smiled amused. "Go sit, relax, why are you so tensed?"

Jake blinked a few times and sat back down. Jo resumed reading her paper. Lunch was served soon, but the silver haired woman remained silent the whole way. The others played cards, Meg tried reading a magazine. But it was impossible for her to concentrate, her eyes kept slipping over Jo.

She sat almost frozen in her chair. There was no expression on her face, not when she read the paper, exchanged some words with the others or went over documents. It seemed to Meg that she was almost bored.

The plane landed soon, two cars picked everybody up and soon they checked in. Meg went up to her luxurious room and started unpacking when the door opened, Jo entering. She placed her bag on the ground and arranged a few clothes in the closet almost ignoring Meg.

"Have I gotten the wrong room?" Meg asked.

"No, you are sharing it with me" Jo replied.

"Oh…ok…"

"Would you please prepare me a bath? And be in the bathtub when it's ready?"

Meg nodded and looked down. She entered the big bathroom and turned the tap on, in the pool like bathtub. She poured some showering cream inside and agitated the water in order to create foam. Then she took all of her clothes, arranged them on a counter and entered the hot water. It felt good on her skin and she closed her eyes until Jo opened the door. She was already naked and stepped inside the bathtub, over Meg aiming directly for her lips. She pulled Meg closer, making sure their legs combined, and sat in the tub, embracing Meg's waist. She was almost vicious and greedy, wondering her palms on Meg's skin, moving her basin in a fast pace. She claimed Meg's hips with her hands, pressing the woman against her, covering her mouth with her lips and the hard moans Meg couldn't hold from making. Meg grabbed Jo's neck, holding on to the woman as she was lead into desire. The bathroom filled with echoes of pleasure, as their hips lingered on to each other. Meg placed her head on Jo's shoulder, stroking with her fingers the tattoos.

"Oh this recalls me" she left the bathtub. "Maria asked me to give you this" she took the USB from between her cloths.

Jo nodded, cleaned her skin in the shower and took the flash disk in her hands.

"Wash, we have to go" she smiled looking at Meg.

The red haired cleaned her skin and as she applied lotion on her body something caught her eye in the mirror. She had a long scratch on her back, red. It wasn't too painful but she recalled feeling Jo's nails in her skin. Had that been another claiming of Jo over her? Or maybe she was angry for the attention Jake received from her. Meg sighted…she had just been nice to the man… She placed the towel around her and went back into the room, opening the closet.

"Long or short dress?" she asked Jo who was staring at her laptop.

"Short, tomorrow demands a certain dress code" Jo said a little absent minded.

Meg picked up a butter colored dress that was stopping over her knees, with a small cleavage and dressed. She applied her makeup and waited for Jo patiently. The woman finally stood up and also dressed somehow absent minded.

"Jo…is something wrong?" Meg asked.

"No, what should be wrong?" she looked at Meg. "I don't like your dress."

Meg blinked surprised. She stood up and took her dress off, going to the closet.

"I was joking, of course I like, I just wanted to see in your lingerie. Put it back on" she winked and Meg rolled her eyes, hiding an amused smile.

The two left the room and entered a black limousine.

"By the way" Jo grabbed Meg's chin turning the woman's face towards her "keep away from helping Jake that much into becoming prince Charming. Got it?" she kissed Meg, slowly biting the woman's lower lip. Blood rushed through it, turning it red from pink.


	4. Secrets

"You'll play my lover for the night. Don't let it show that you are part of my team and also I need you to be focused on what happens."

"What is this meeting about?" Meg asked.

"It's a long story" Jo placed her palm on Meg's knee and looked outside. "Right now let's say it's about information exchange. I need to find out how much these people know about me and Maria. So just pay attention."

"Right…" Meg said.

The car stopped in front of a restaurant, outside Paris. Two security guards opened the door and the women left the car. Jo placed her hand firmly along Meg's waist and the two entered the rather small building. They were led to an empty table.

"There is no one here…" Meg said.

"For now. We play our role, we are dining out and nothing more."

"What can I bring you?" the waiter asked.

"The chef's menu and my regular drinks" Jo said and the waiter nodded.

"Regular? You are a regular at a restaurant in Paris?"

"They know me, this restaurant has a few regular customers and I am one of them" Jo placed her palm upon Meg's hand and approached the woman. "Now kiss me like I would mean the world to you."

Meg approached Jo and placed her hand on the woman's face, kissing her lips gently, but long. Jo pulled away at some point, winked and wiped her lips off Meg's lipstick, which made the red haired look a little annoyed. The waiter placed two glasses of champagne on the table, leaving the bottle next to them.

"For you" Jo raised her glass. Then she looked up.

"Jo, I didn't know you are coming. And I see you brought company" a man smiled at the two. He was wearing dark glasses which Meg found inappropriate. "Nice to meet you, mademoiselle" he kissed Meg's hand.

"The pleasure is mine" Meg smiled.

He sat down and made a sign to the waiter.

"So what brings you to Paris?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, I like escaping Tokyo from time to time and Meg is in love with Paris so I planned a little get away."

"You have visited Paris before, mademoiselle?" he asked.

"Yes, a few years ago. How can one not love Paris?"

"I don't know, doesn't it get old?" he laughed short.

"Only for Frenchmen bored like you, Pierre" Jo said taking a sip from the glass.

"Our biggest attraction is a pile of metal. That's it."

"How can you say that? Paris has so much more, beginning with the museums. One needs a life time to see them all. Not to mention the fine food and of course…the elegant shops" Meg said. "And the language…"

"Might be, I stopped seeing its glamour. It's good you are here, Jo. I was going to call you anyway."

"When?" Jo smirked.

"Looks like the American government decided to trick the whole world again and have invested in some projects that would probably be against human rights".

"Since when do you care of human rights?" Jo arched amused.

"You're right, I don't. But I care for weapons that are built behind my back."

A woman in an elegant violet dress, with short black hair approached.

"I am sorry, I am late" she said sitting down.

"You remember Jo, right?" Pierre asked as he took a cigarette out of a package.

"Of course. Bonjour Jo. Who is the pretty lady?"

"This is Meg" Jo said short. "How have you've been Adriane?"

"Not as good as you as I can see" she looked at Meg from head to toe.

"I was just telling Jo the news. You know the biggest heads of the American Mafia have a meeting tomorrow? Some fancy party I am sure you have been invited at. Looks like they are planning to grab this…weapon. But I won't let them, not before me and you will help me" Pierre said.

"What kind of weapon are we talking about anyway? Mass destruction? Chemical weapon? New gun?" Jo asked and it seemed to Meg that she already knew the answer.

"Nothing about that, my friend. Much more simpler, more powerful and much more dangerous. Humans turned into weapons."

"Robots?" Jo asked again.

"No, humans. Like you and me. But with immense power and skills, over the ordinary. The thing is, these humans got out of control. I heard two of them managed trashing the whole military base they had been created at. And after that it has exploded out of nothing, being wiped of the ground. Strange don't you think? Anyway, it seems like the American government dropped the project after that, but the documents still exist. Finding these people might be hard, but creating new ones…oh, la, la!" he puffed the smoke out of his nose.

"Created?" Meg asked.

"It's said, but this I think is just nonsense, that they have been created. Not born like us out of mothers. They are humans, but synthetic life."

Meg blinked surprised.

"How can this be possible?" she asked innocent.

"Everything is possible".

"Meg, would you like to go and powder your nose with me?" Adriane asked and Meg nodded, understanding that she had to leave the table.

The two went into the elegant bathroom and Adriane took a red lipstick out of her purse. She traced the line of her lips, without taking her eyes of Meg.

"You shouldn't really be present at these conversations" Adriane said. "After all, sometimes it's good to not know…everything."

"Jo dragged me along; to be frank I am here for the city and to shops. So, do you have any tips on pretty stores?"

"Yes, get out of the center and travel the nearby streets. You will find something nice there. So how did you meet Jo?"

That was a tricky question and Meg hoped Pierre was not asking the same from Jo. But then again they were probably discussing business, not women.

"In a bar where I was working" Meg said quickly.

"Well, suck all the money you can, because these things never last long with Jo" she smirked.

"Then why did she take me along?" Meg played annoyed.

"Because it's powerful to have a beautiful woman next to you, she always shows up with someone. Every time another girl, but I must say you all have something in common" she looked down at Meg's breasts.

"Oh, well I trust Jo" she shrugged and smiled, wishing to have hit the woman on her perfect visage.

"As you say. Let's go" she said and the two left the bathroom.

The subject was changed as they arrived back at table, none of it coming up the whole evening. Soon Jo and Meg were back into the limousine.

"I am sorry, but Adriane has not told me one thing. And I couldn't just ask, she had other subjects on her mind" Meg said as Jo still looked absent minded into the dark night.

"That's fine. I took you along because I was sure she would be there. I needed a moment with Pierre and I knew she would consider dragging you to the bathroom".

"How come?"

"Adriane thinks she is Pierre right hand, but he is starting to suspect her of other things. Still, he can't lose her yet."

"Did you find out what you needed?" Meg asked.

"Yes and no" the woman said and remained silent.

Meg also looked outside the window as the lights of Paris started approaching.

"So what other subjects did she have on her mind?" Jo asked.

"She told me to suck as much money as I can out of you, because soon you will get bored with me".

"Of course she doesn't know you work for me. And I don't think she found out. She will have a big surprise tomorrow night" Jo smiled.

"But she is right. You will get bored of me, sooner or later and I wonder what will happen then. I am not asking now, because I can see you have other things on your mind" Meg whispered.

"You will still work for me when that happens" Jo said cold.

Meg looked down at her hands.

The limousine stopped in front of the hotel where Jake and Paul were waiting.

"Boss, Adriane didn't leave with Pierre" Jake said. "We followed her for a while and she also didn't return home. But she entered a party and we weren't permitted in".

"I hope for once you didn't insist" Jo said.

"No."

"Good. Have a good night sleep" she said and walked in.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked Meg.

"Sure" she smiled. "Glad to see you in the suite. Night."

She followed Jo back to her room. She took her shoes off and felt Jo's hands on her back, unbuttoning her dress. There were a lot of questions going on through Meg's mind, but she realized it wasn't the moment to ask. Jo pushed her to the bed and Meg kneeled on it. She felt the woman's hands on her breasts and back, her bra went off pretty soon. Jo was embracing her from behind kissing her nap and shoulders, rubbing her breasts. Meg tried to stroke the woman's legs, but she soon found herself pushed down to the bed. Jo placed a pillow under Meg's stomach raising her bottom, taking of her string thongs. Her hands went over Meg's back, under her hair and soon reached her butt, pinching it. Jo lightly hit Meg's buttocks and the woman trembled, letting a short moan out. Then she entered Meg without a warning, climbing over her to reach her ear. She sucked on Meg's earlobe while her fingers skillfully possessed Meg. She rubbed herself on Meg's but and the woman felt Jo's heat over her. She felt Jo's hot arousal, using her body to please herself and it only turned Meg even more on. She placed her face over the pillow, screaming into it as Jo pulsated. Her heat exploded and Jo fell over her, breathing hard.

Jo rolled on her back, covering her face with her hand as her pulse started slowing down. But this time she pulled Meg into her arms, making the woman lean her head on Jo's shoulder. She tangled her fingers in Meg's hair, caressing it. But her vision went blank again and she stared into nothing.

"Jo…I have to tell you something" Meg whispered. "I heard about this project in creating human weapons. If I am not mistaken it was called the 'Genocide Angel'."

Jo looked down at Meg, her eyes widening.

"While I worked in New York for a local band I stumbled upon some data. I read it as I found it very interesting and truly unbelievable. There were mentioning of women who were genetically reprogramed to be human weapons and they had traced them down" Meg continued.

"What band? Who is in charge?" Jo asked her voice becoming husky.

"It was called the "Red Dragon" it was dealing drugs. The leader well…he called himself Dragon."

"Dragon died years ago, he was shot and…"

"Yes…" Meg sighted. "He was shot by me in one of my stupid attempts of justice. Later I had to find out that he was actually also part of the government. That is why I am chased by the police. They couldn't involve the Interpol as his death uncovered the fact that he was a criminal and a band member. But, if I am to ever return to America, I will be directly sentenced. From what I heard the band ruptured, the office burned down and I think the data went with it."

"How did you stumble upon that?"

"Well… I am not very proud of it. I was young and stupid, fell for the Dragon's charms and was his mistress for a while. Of course, he dumped me when he was done with me, but I kept fooling myself into believing I could win him back. I tried visiting him in his office once; he was in the room next to it, having fun with his secretary. But his laptop was open, I was vicious I wanted to harm him. So I sat down, trying to find something to use against him. And I stumbled upon this. I was so shocked I left instantly. Heaven…this is so embarrassing" Meg turned on her front covering her head with a pillow.

Jo pushed the pillow away.

"You were young, I guess it happens" the silver haired woman said trying to sound reassuring. "Did you kill him because he left you?"

"No, I killed him because he blew up a hospital. I don't know what took me over; I just went straight to him and pulled the trigger. On him and all his guards, I was like possessed" she looked at Jo.

"And you are sure the data was destroyed?"

"That same evening they tried covering up everything about him, so they blew it up. Yes, I am pretty sure" Meg nodded. "But also I am almost convinced he wanted to research it and maybe that is why the 'Genocide Angel' was never forgotten".

Jo rubbed her forehead and puffed. She closed her eyes and laughed hard and it sounded to Meg like she was relieved.

"What's so funny?" Meg asked.

"The whole situation. What else do you know of the Genocide Anger? Did they have names?"

"No, that's all I know. I just find it incredible someone could do it. Playing with humans like that…even if they are created in a lab. Raising there, knowing only one thing: to fight. I wonder what happened to them".

Jo stood up going to the minibar while Meg reflected on her own thoughts.

"Do you think they could have survived in this world without being noticed?" she asked Meg.

"I think they could rule this world…."

"Unable to feel?" she took a sip from the water bottle.

"Well, we can't know this. Besides I met a lot of senseless persons who did a pretty good job in surviving. But why…why are you so interested in the "Genocide Angel?" she asked looking up at Jo.

The woman sat down on the bed, staring into Meg's eyes.

"I am interested in weapons, generally" she replied short.

"That's all?" Meg arched. Jo's eyes were cold as ice and Meg wondered how something red can be so frozen. She lifted her hand and stroked a strand out of Jo's face. But the woman caught her hand, pushing her back down to the bed.

"Yes, what else? Why else would I be interested in it?" she asked her voice lowering. Her lips kissed Meg hard, and the red haired let a silent sound out.

"Tell me, Meg, does it look to you like I am unable to feel?" she asked still holding the woman down.

"Why ask me that? You never showed emotion towards me" she smiled a little slick.

Jo puffed and laid on her back. She turned the light off.

"I think you have more emotions in you than you let it show" Meg whispered. "Then again, maybe I am just romantic, seeing the good where it is missing. But well, I am not very rational, I have to admit that" she rolled over to her side.

She felt Jo's body against her, an arm on her waist. Meg smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	5. The truth

Jo woke up pretty early, trying to recall when she had last slept so well. She looked at Meg, who was still dozing, cuddling on her side. Her back was uncovered and Jo wondered her finger on Meg's scratch. She pulled the blanket over Meg, the corner of her lips going up in a warm smile. She turned the TV on, lowering the volume.

Finally Meg woke up, her eyes falling on the TV.

"Who's she?"

"That is Amy. She worked for Bai Lan years ago when she was just a child. A pure genius every gadget we have, was designed by her. She did a pretty good job for herself" Jo said warm hearted.

Meg pinched Jo's ribs and the woman looked surprised at her.

"Well, now I saw some emotions in you, so I guess I was right" she jumped out of the bed heading for the shower. She closed the door after her, turning the water on and sighting. There was something developing in her and the warm feeling she sensed scared her. She disliked Jo, she truly did. After all, the woman had forced her into sexual games…which weren't that bad after all. She hit her forehead with her palm, blaming herself for thinking that and entered the shower. She remained there for a long time, trying to cool her thoughts. Finally, she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She tried ignoring Jo, not looking at her. At least not right then. Something had happened that night, or morning which triggered the change in Meg. And as much as she tried cooling it off, she couldn't. She opened the closet, hiding after the door searching for something to dress.

"So how come everybody has the day free and I don't?" she asked hoping Jo would change her mind.

"Do I need a reason for that?" Jo asked dressing.

"No, just that…I would like to see Paris if I am here".

Jo approached Meg. The woman turned then passed Jo fast, searching for her brush. She started untangling her hair with fast moves, humming a song at the same time.

"Let me, I fear you are going to rip it out if you continue like this" Jo said taking the brush in her hands.

"It's fine, I'm done" Meg pulled away, her hair a mess. She looked into the mirror. "Oh…"

"Meg, what's wrong with you? Jo asked amused. "You've been acting a little bit strange this morning" she said as she started brushing Meg's hair.

"No, I…"

She turned and kissed the woman pushing her towards the bed. Jo didn't have time to think twice as she was already undressed on the bed, her mind fading from the touches between her legs. She tried saying something, but all she could do was moan as Meg's tongue skillfully pleased her. She surrendered at some point, feeling Meg's passion overwhelming her. She gave in and closed her eyes, feeling the heat rise to her head, emptying her mind. She sighted long as she fulfilled her passion, losing every connection to reality for a while.

When she came to herself, she found Meg on the balcony. She put a robe on and exited in the lightly cool air.

"You really need this day off, don't you?" Jo asked, smiling.

"I guess I do" Meg still looked into the distance.

"Fine, you can have it" the woman said turning to exit. "Oh, but Meg, don't think of leaving us, or anything like that, I won't permit it."

The red haired looked at her surprised. Jo winked and entered back.

Meg remained a little longer on the balcony until she heard Jo leave and then decided to take a walk through the city. She wondered for a long time, blaming Paris for having to be so romantic.

"Jo!"

"Mhm?" the woman looked at her.

"You are absent minded, it's not like you".

"Sorry, Sei. All this thing with the Genocide Angel is going through my mind on and on" Jo said. "But I am glad you came to see me."

"It's not like you to worry for these things. You solve them, with a gun in your hand" Sei said.

"Yes, just that this time…I am afraid I can't solve it with a gun, on the contrary".

"I don't think I understand".

"Well…you know how I asked you once if I can love? And you said it's up to me. It depends on me, not on some circumstances. I rolled my eyes then, thinking you were dramatic."

"And…?" Sei asked curious.

"It passed my mind again. Today as I was…taking a nap. And then I realized that, even if I could love, it would be in vein. I was born with a gun in my teeth. Who could love such a person? I mean, who could love a person with my past?"

"I don't see your point".

"I need to end this and burry it once and for all. I need to get rid of my past."

"Did you ever ask someone to love you?"

"No. I force what I want. And now I want my peace, it's the least I deserve".

"So this…Meg, you said she shot the Dragon. I know the gang shattered with his death, he was the image of it. And, truth be told he was a total tyrant so I guess many were happy with his death. How did Meg end up working for you?"

"Jake found her, beating up some guys in an ally. Thought she could do well with us. So it was a coincidence".

"I don't really believe in coincidences. If Adriane put her hands on some files, then she had to have a connection with The Red Dragon. Let's not forget that she is the one who called you here".

"You think she suspects?"

"Either that or she wants a partnership. She wants to get Pierre out of the way; I guess she is sick of being his shadow. I'll be around tonight to give you a hand".

Jo nodded as she saw Meg return from her walk. The woman didn't notice her.

Meg was looking through an album of Paris when Jo entered. She took her jacket off, wanting to change. Meg looked at Jo's tattoos and frowned a little. She moved her head thinking it was the light which made the tattoo light up.

"When did you get those tattoos, Jo?"

"Long time ago. Listen, tonight I am going to dinner alone. I informed everybody to be in the lobby in case I need anything. Keep an eye on Adriane and on Pierre. Here" she took a little device from her bag and approached Meg. It will help us communicate. It's strong enough to make me hear you even if you whisper. Channel one is mine" she said as she placed the device in Meg's ear tucking the woman's hair behind her ear. "Did you buy a new perfume?"

"I fooled around with some samples in a shop".

Jo smiled and suddenly kissed Meg. It was a soft kiss, on her lips. Then she stood up and resumed changing her clothes. And as she did Meg was sure the woman's tattoos sparkled again.

"Jo!" she suddenly called throwing a blanket to her. Jo caught it not even blinking. Meg looked long at her. "You have some fine instincts. Well, I will change and go down" she said going into the bathroom.

Jo pressed her lips together and sighted concerned.

"So how come I have to sweat in this tuxedo and you don't get to wear a fancy dress?" Jake asked as he approached Meg at the bar. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a short leather jacket over a silvery top.

"Special rights" Meg winked. "I am not going at the dinner party, so I don't have to look that elegant. This will do. Besides, I can move better like this than in that long, tight dress. Look, Adriane is not supposed to know I am a part of Jo's team, so I will wait in the back until she comes in. Call me then, ok? I am on channel four."

"Ok" he nodded and she left.

Meg went out in the garden, supporting her back on the wall, looking at the luxurious pool. She heard a noise and to her big surprise she saw Adriane whisper something to a man. She hid into the shadow trying to remain unnoticed.

"I'll wait here" she heard Adriane say to the man, luckily in English. He passed her and she recognized an old member of The Red Dragon. Adriane sat down and ordered a cocktail which she barely touched.

"Change of plans" Meg said pressing the small device in her ear. "She is not coming in. Why can't I reach Jo?"

"She blocked us. If she answers we can hear what's going on inside".

"I'll keep an eye on her, you watch a tall man with sandy blonde hair. He has a scar on his left cheek and glassy, blue eyes."

"Got it" Jake said.

Meg watched the woman. She took out a small laptop from her bag and opened it. A smile formed on her lips, but it wasn't a pleasant one. And then she saw another woman approach, a Chinese woman in a long black dress. Adriane looked surprised at the woman and frowned. The two talked in French, their voices becoming higher and louder. They started arguing. Two men approached them and Adriane made a sign with her head. The Chinese woman grabbed her, pointing a gun at her head, turning towards the men. Meg felt the need to step in. She didn't know why, but somehow she felt the Chinese woman was on her side. On Jo's side. She ran out of the corner, hitting both of the men, making them drop to the ground.

"You Red Dragons never know how to watch your back" she said looking down at them.

"Since when did Jo start bringing business into bed?" Adriane asked. "It's in vein; they will learn pretty soon what she is. And then I want to see how you will all get out of this!"

"Shut up!" Sei growled.

Meg looked at the two, trying to understand. And then it hit her.

"She is…" Meg whispered.

"Sorry Miss but you will have to let her go" the bartender who acted scared until then approached with a weapon in his hand.

Meg was still staring at Sei. She pressed the button on the device in her ear.

"Push the fire alarm. Get Jo out of there" she said slowly and turned to the bartender with her hands in the air.

"But…" she heard Jake.

"Do as I say! This is not something Jo can handle with a gun" she demanded. Then she smirked looking at the bartender. "Really? You think that will help? I had it with you French folks!" she said jumping at him.

He shot and it hit Meg's shoulder, the bullet passing her skin through the jacket. Sei put Adriane down and Meg fell over the bartender hitting him so hard that a tooth flew out of his mouth.

"And I haven't even touched my gun" she said hitting him again making sure he was unconscious.

The hotel yelled as the fire alarm broke loose.

"Go after Jo!" Sei said to Meg, tying Adriane's hands. "I have her".

Meg stood up and ran inside. The room was slowly evacuated. She tried passing the crowd, but then she met two glassy eyes and a crooked face.

"Didn't think you are still alive" the man said in a husky voice. He pressed his pistol in Meg's stomach and grabbed her hair. 'Sorry honey, but you are in my way".

But before getting to press the trigger, his eyes turned fully white, he opened his mouth and fell over Meg. The woman pushed him away and looked up at Jo, still pointing her gun. She stood up fast and ran to Jo.

"Listen, they know. He knew, Adriane knows, I don't know who else. Adriane is outside, this Chinese woman is holding her."

"What do they know? What do you know?" Jo's eyes turned cold.

"You are the angel…" she said finally feeling the pain in her shoulder.

Jo pressed her lips together. She grabbed Meg's arm (the one unharmed) and pulled her away.

"Get her to a hospital" she demanded of Paul. "How couldn't you feel this?" she asked Meg; her voice lowering.

"Jo, you have to…"Meg said but Jo pulled away, leaving towards the garden.

"Now, Paul!" she demanded and vanished.


	6. Words and Deeds

Meg entered her room, back in Tokyo. Several days had passed since the incident and she hadn't heard from Jo since. From what she understood from Jake, Jo had demanded for them to return to Tokyo, saying she will meet them soon. She hoped she would find Jo there, so after unpacking and taking a shower, she went to search for the woman. But her bed was untouched and so was her office.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as they met on the corridor.

"Better, I was lucky it only scratched me, not broken any bone, or damaged the tissue too much. Did Jo return?"

"Yes, of course she did, but she is not in tonight. Nothing spectacular happened ever since. So what about we go grab a drink? The guys gathered in the lounge, they will be happy to see you".

"Sure, I'm in" she smiled and followed Jake to the main lounge. Her colleagues cheered, seeing her. Everybody was very relaxed and by the middle of the evening, most gathered around the TV to play a game. Meg sat at the table and Jake brought her a glass of wine.

"You can drink, right?"

"Yes, I finished my antibiotic yesterday. Besides, one glass didn't kill anyone" she said taking the glass from his hands. "Thanks. So how have things been around here?"

"Pretty easy, the usual contracts."

"And Paris?"

"Jo said it was a success, nothing more. How was it being in a French hospital?"

"Very romantic, what can I say a dream come true" she grinned amused.

"We missed you down here. I specifically missed you" he approached her.

"We need to get more girls here, really" Meg laughed.

"I don't really care about any other girls, Meg" he stroked her hair, placing his hand on her cheek and neck. "But you don't seem to realize that. No matter what I do it seems you see right through me."

"Why do you say that, Jake? You are nice and…"

"That doesn't help me" he smiled. "I like you; I could so easily fall in love with you".

"Jake…" she sighted trying to pull away, but he didn't let her, placing his other hand on her arm.

"Meg, don't push me away. I would really try to make you happy".

The door to the room was opened. Jo stared inside at Meg and Jake. Her eyes turned cold again and she walked away, remaining unnoticed.

"I don't want to fool you, Jake. I don't feel that way for you. And truth be told, I did have some relationships with men in the past but well…that was before I realized what I like and want. And men are not the case anymore".

"Oh…" he looked surprised at her. "Am I losing to Jo, here?"

"You are not losing to anyone, just that I…I am into women and yes…to be frank the only one on my mind right now is Jo. Not the smartest decision, but I was never good at those".

He nodded and pulled away disappointed. She smiled and returned to her room. But as she did so, she had the big surprise to find Jo there, staring outside the window.

"I didn't know you are here" Meg said closing the door after her. "But I am glad as…"

"What did I tell you about other people? What did I tell you when you agreed to be my mistress, about seeing other people? Or better said sleeping with them" Jo interrupted her. She didn't turn, but her voice froze Meg's blood.

"First of all I don't think "agree" is the right word to be used. You forced me. Second of all I have not slept with anyone else and neither did I "see" anyone else" Meg said calm.

"Don't try fooling me, I saw you with Jake downstairs. His hand in your hair, on your neck!" Jo finally turned with a frown on her face. "You're mine Meg and this will be the case until I decide to stop everything!" she grabbed Meg by her shoulders, pushing her to the wall.

Meg crooked her face, the wound started pulsating in pain.

"You made me incredibly mad!" Jo continued.

"Get off me, you are hurting me!" Meg shouted, trying to push Jo away with her healthy hand.

"No" Jo bent her hand kissing Meg hard.

But she didn't reply. She tossed and moved, until Jo stopped forcing her. Her wound yelled by now. As Jo pulled a little away, Meg raised her hand and slapped the woman on her cheek.

"I just had surgery, my shoulder hurts can't you see that?" she said angry, rubbing her arm.

Jo looked up at her, realizing she had forgotten all about it.

"And I am putting an end to this! I don't want you to ever touch me again, I am sick of you. I am sick of being your toy, of you using me, of me having to fear every moment that I will be thrown away like some old rug."

"I won't let you" Jo's eyes flamed.

"Oh yes you will. Because you have nothing on your hands! Nothing! Just try it, just try getting me to jail and I promise you the whole world will know you are the Genocide Angel" she said angry, her eyebrows frowning, but her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't believe what she had said.

Jo took a step away. She sat on a chair, staring at Meg.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked her voice lowering.

"What did you expect? You did this to me…and to you…" Meg whispered. She sat down on the ground rubbing her forehead in order to hide her tears. "Did you expect me to love you?"

"No. Who could love me knowing what I am? And after, all it looks like I am just a killing machine. I get to hurt what…" she puffed and stood up. "I won't bother you anymore, Meg. And, don't worry; you are safe with us here".

Jo left the room. Meg tried calling her back, but she couldn't. Her words drowned in her tears.

"What did you do?" the doctor asked looking at her wound. "When you returned, it was healing just fine. Now it looks worse".

"A little accident" she said.

"Ok, I get that, but you started healing slower. And you are a healthy woman, it shouldn't be the case. I fear you might be suffering from a depression. Although, this happens to people shot on the street, not working as bounty hunters or bodyguards or whatever you people do at Bai Lan. So what's going on? Did you get into a fight?"

"Something like that".

"This looks like a punch coming from a very strong man".

"Or a genetically improved woman" Meg whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So how long until I can work again? You know, I can't feed from air."

"Oh, I am sure Jo understands. Well, it's up to you. For some reason your body healing is slowly. And as all the tests are good, I conclude it's an emotional state of mind".

"I am not depressive just…"

"Meg… rest. And settle things with yourself".

She nodded unwillingly.

"Really Meg, we are just going out. All of us in a bar full of people, I promise I won't try hitting on you" Jake said as she opened the door to her room. "But I am worried for you…it's been days since you last went out, you stay in your room too much. Come on, it's going to be fun. I promise".

She sighted and soon found herself in a downtown bar, sitting at a table, drinking from her cocktail. Everybody was dancing or chatting, but Meg was staring at her glass. That is, until Jo entered.

"You never said she was coming" Meg pulled Jake, almost making him split his glass.

"I said everybody. Isn't she a part of it? Besides didn't you say you are in love with her? You can charm her now, do something, go dance, or whatever. Excuse me I was having an interesting conversation with a lady" he walked away.

Jo observed Meg immediately. She bought a drink from the bar and sat next to the woman.

"I got a call from the doctor. He said to not send you, on any mission until you are fully healed" Jo started the conversation.

"You know what? He is starting to exaggerate. It wasn't that bad after all. And I got to spend more days in Paris for free".

"Yes, in a hospital" Jo smiled a little.

"None of the less it was Paris! I ate croissants" she smiled as well.

The two looked at each other long.

"What happened to Adriane? And everything else?"

"It's been taken care off. I destroyed everything about us."

"Maria…she is the other Genocide Angel, right?"

"Yes…I thought you would figure that out".

"You are similar…same red eyes, the tattoos. The on her cheek also sparkled when she was going through the files. So, it's over now?"

"Yes. Still, you found out about it. So what good does it do to me?"

Meg blinked a little confused.

"Are you that annoyed I found out? I know I said I would…but I actually I would never tell anyone about it. I was furious and held it against you".

"I don't care about that, I care about the fact that you know. That you won't ever be able to see more in me, as the programmed robot I am".

"And why do you care? Why do you care what I think about you? I mean… come on Jo! You forced me into this; you never cared of my opinion about it. All you did care about, was having me please you. Getting your pleasure out of me!"

Meg sighted and emptied her glass.

"You know what, this conversation isn't going anywhere. So I will leave the table and dance" she said jumping off her chair. "And just that you know…the fact that you are the Genocide Angel doesn't mean anything to me. You're action do, not your past".

She left to the dance floor, grabbing Paul by his hand making him dance. The man wasn't really enjoying himself, twisting his legs and apologizing all the time, but Meg insisted that they continued.

"Come one, boss" Jake approached. "She is in love with you, why do you let her dance with the most untalented man in the room? Look at him, he is embarrassed" Jake laughed.

"What nonsense are you babbling there?" Jo asked bored.

"She told me, boss. And it's pretty obvious".

Jo stood up and approached the two.

"May I interrupt?" he asked Paul.

"Yes, please" the man said relieved, running back to his seat.

"Hey I was really enjoying myself" Meg said.

"Yes, that is if you like being stepped on" Jo smirked taking the woman by her waist. She carefully placed Meg's hurt arm on her shoulder and pulled the woman closer. Meg felt like melting, being again in Jo's arms. Their bodies fitted together, every curve found a hiding place in every line, their moves fluently working together.

The heat rose between them, Meg's mind blurred. All she could recall was Jo pulling her out of the club and taking her home. She was now between the sheets; her whole body burning in desire and pleasure, feeling Jo crave for her. The woman was all over her, holding her down to the bed, as Meg was offering herself. She felt Jo's hands on her skin, the woman's lips on her curves and she opened her legs widely, curving her back, to feel Jo. The woman took her, possessing every part of her, over and over again. She couldn't stop, Jo couldn't stop, wanting Meg. And she couldn't stop having her. She gained even more pleasure every time Meg would moan her name, every time she would swear she was hers, every time she begged for more. When she collapsed, she pulled Meg in her arms, embracing her firmly.

But Jo woke alone in her bed. There was no trace of Meg, only the messed up sheets and the heat in the room. She cooled her body by taking a shower and left her room going to Meg.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised, looking at Meg pack.

"I'm leaving, I have to go. This cannot continue like this. And you cannot make me stay! You can't force me this time!" she said decided, looking short at Jo. "If I stay here I will drown in my own emotions, letting you possess me, transform me into your slave. And I don't want that".

"Meg…"Jo smiled approaching her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, China, Russia, maybe Africa, anywhere!" she said throwing clothes in her bag.

"No, don't go. I want to make you stay. Tell me how" she slowly pulled Meg towards her.

There was a soft look in Jo's eyes and Meg turned her head away.

"There is nothing you can do to make me stay!" Meg said cold.

"Nothing? And if I kiss you here?" she said slowly tasting Meg's neck. "If I stroke your hair?" her fingers went through Meg's hair".

Meg's body softened, she couldn't move and inch.

"I will chase you to the end of the world, so don't even try running away from me" Jo whispered as her lips still caressed Meg.

"Just let me go, please. I can't…I can't turn into that".

"But if you go, who will I serve? Who will I worship? Who will I crave for? I did play my games with you, but the truth is you turned me into your slave. You made my mind think only of you, you made me obsess about you. And I want to worship your whole being, I want…no, I wish you would stay. I wish…you would teach me how to love".

"Jo, stop saying nonsense" Meg sighted.

"Meg…look at me" she asked the woman. "I am not like any other human being. I am rough and hard to handle. I can even be obsessed and demanding. I don't know how to give, I know how to ask. I am damn annoying. But I am absorbed by you. I am yours and it's your call what you will do with me and about me".

"You are fooling me again Jo" Meg cried out.

"I don't know if I am, but I know I will try everything to make you stay, to make you mine with body and soul. Not just body, I also want your feelings. I am madly in love with you and forgive me, but I never had a better reason to fight. I cannot use my guns now, so I have no idea what to do. I can just beg you to…stay."

Jo's tattoos flamed and Meg wondered her finger on them.

"I am the biggest fool that ever existed" she sighted.

"And I am thankful for that. I am thankful your warm heart can love someone like me".

"I am not thankful at all" Meg smiled softly. "I might rip it out one day".

"Then be sure to give it to me, when you do, I'll take care of it".

"You're turning into a softie, Jo" Meg smirked.

"I'll show you softie" she grinned, pushing Meg towards the bed.

"Here we go again" Meg laughed.


End file.
